Les mots que l'on peut seulement écrire
by Daek angel
Summary: Il est parfois plus facile d'écrire ses sentiments que de les dire de vive voix.


Voici mon premier one-shot/fanfiction qui est aussi une collaboration avec Les milles et une nuits. Je dois l'avouer qu'elle n'était très pas enthousiaste à ce que je publie notre oeuvre commune et même maintenant elle est toujours aussi dubitative. Je suis convaincu qu'elle va me dire: pourquoi je l'ai publié ! (Ne m'en veut pas trop.) Mais je trouvais que c'était dommage de ne pas vous faire profiter de l'histoire. Ce qui est écrit en italique c'est des milles et une nuits et en écriture normal c'est de moi, j'ai aussi fait quelques corrections mais l'orthographe ce n'est pas mon fort. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

_J'ai tué de sang froid et je n'avais éprouvé aucun regret ou remord à cet instant..._

_J'avais même le sourire aux lèvres quand j'avais commis ces atrocités..._

_C'était comme si ça m'indifférait de prendre si facilement la vie d'autrui alors qu'elle était si précieuse et unique..._

_J'avais blessé volontairement des gens et je n'avais eu aucune pitié pour eux..._

_Je m'étais même prise pour la faucheuse alors qu'en réalité, je n'étais seulement qu'un monstre au visage humain des plus parfaits à la vue d'autrui..._

_Personne n'avait réellement perçu ma véritable nature ou mes sentiments..._

_J'avais enfermé tellement de chose en moi que je me suis persuadée que c'était une bonne chose…_

_Je pensais que le mensonge était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour nous deux…_

_Mais je me fourvoyais…_

_J'ai su tout garder en moi depuis un bon moment, mais tout s'est dévoilée sans que je puisse crier gare..._

_Et tu as été témoin de ma déchéance, tu étais la seule dont je ne souhaitais pas que tu voies le véritable moi, celle dont j'avais honte..._

_La si imparfaite, la si fragile, la si perturbée mais surtout la si éprise de toi._

_Tu as eu dès lors peur de cette facette de moi alors que je n'aurais jamais pu te faire mal un seul instant..._

_Tu t'es immédiatement éloignée de moi, me brisant en éclat comme un simple miroir qui ne pouvait plus refléter sa fausseté..._

_Je n'ai pas pu supporter l'idée de te perdre définitivement et c'est à cet instant que j'ai fait l'irréparable…_

_Et c'est ainsi que notre histoire a commencé._

_J'ai détruit le child d'une autre Hime, et j'en connaissais parfaitement les conséquences..._

_La perte de sa précieuse personne, je partageais le même destin qu'elle et cependant je n'avais pas hésité..._

_Ça aurait pu être toi, alors j'ai pris les devants, croyant qu'en détruisant tout ce qui pourrait te nuire, je te protégerai du danger avant qu'il ne survienne…_

_Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion que je m'étais efforcée de croire afin de réussir à avancer dans ce chemin embourbé..._

_Je ne savais pas où j'étais, ni où j'allais, j'essayais désespérément de t'atteindre…_

_Je ne pouvais plus pleurer, ni être moi-même._

_L'odeur du sang et de la mort qui étaient omniprésentes s'étaient maintenant propagées de la réalité à mes songes..._

_J'étais comme possédée par les ténèbres et je n'avais pas résisté un seul instant, j'avais utilisé la voie de facilité..._

_Je ne voulais pas affronter la réalité et j'ai fuit vers la seule issue de secours qui se présentait à moi..._

_Mais ce n'était qu'une autre prison dont je ne pouvais plus fuir, j'étais enfermée dans la démence._

_Tu ne voulais plus de moi alors j'ai sombré encore plus, t'emmenant avec moi dans ma chute sans me rendre compte…_

_Plus rien ne comptait à cet instant à part toi et ce fut toujours le cas et le sera toujours._

_Je t'attendais seulement, et je savais que tu allais me rechercher et je voulais que tu me trouves avant de tout perdre…_

_L'amour passait par la haine et la joie par la souffrance…_

_Cela formait un tout qui se complétait si aisément._

_On s'est même battues ensemble, tu as pointé ton arme vers moi, j'étais devenue soudainement ton ennemie alors que j'ai simplement voulu être ton alliée de combat..._

_Je ne voulais pas que tu salisses tes mains si blanches alors je l'ai fait à ta place, rougissant les miennes…_

_Je ne souhaitais seulement depuis le tout début te protéger et t'aimer au grand jour..._

_Mais la lune écarlate avait un tout autre dessein pour nous deux._

_La peur,_

_Les ténèbres,_

_Le combat,_

_La traîtrise,_

_L'amour._

_Ce qui est étrange ce que nous soyons toutes les deux des Himes et respectivement nos précieuses personnes..._

_Etait-on l'une et l'autre lié au fil rouge du destin sans que l'on sache ?_

_J'en suis convaincue surtout lorsque je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, j'ai tout vu en toi :_

_Ta froideur…_

_Ta peur…_

_Ta souffrance…_

_Ta solitude…_

_C'était indéniable que tu ferais partie de mon quotidien, et je le voulais éperdument._

_Lorsque mon cœur se mit à battre de manière inconnue par ta simple présence…_

_Et que ta vue m'est devenue essentielle voir incontournable…_

_Alors j'ai su à cet instant que tout allait mal se finir…_

_Pourtant après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu es restée auprès de moi, tu m'as donné une preuve de ton amour même s'il ne correspondait pas au mien._

_Mais qu'importe, un poids immense s'était volatilité; je n'avais plus à te le cacher ou à avoir peur que tu ne veuilles plus de ma présence à tes côtés..._

_Nous allions partager la mort ensemble, et j'avais conscience que je ne te rejoindrais pas là haut._

_Pourtant j'avais été ramené à la vie malgré tous les crimes que j'avais commis..._

_Je ne méritais pas cette seconde chance…_

_Alors que toi tu méritais ce traitement de faveur..._

_Je n'ai même pas pu faire un séjour en enfer, où était véritablement ma place à l'heure actuelle..._

_J'avais fait de nouveau partie au monde des vivants et les morts que j'y avais emmenés n'étaient pas revenus..._

_Pourtant ils le méritaient plus que moi..._

_Peut être est-ce une façon de punir ? Car depuis je suis constamment hantée par :_

_Le remord..._

_La souffrance..._

_Les insomnies..._

_Le visage agonisant de mes victimes…_

_Et tu m'as pardonné alors que je ne le méritais, je ne te mérite pas._

_Comment peux-tu encore me regarder sans éprouver de l'indignation ?_

_J'ai tué, j'ai détruis tout sur mon passage, j'ai trahi ta confiance alors que tu n'en avais plus pour personne..._

_J'ai entaché notre relation alors que c'était la dernière chose au monde que je souhaitais..._

_Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour supporter ma présence indésirable..._

_Je ne sais pas où je m'étais égarée, ce que j'attendais c'est que tu me rejoignes._

_Je te vois me sourire car tu m'aimes comme une amie, je te suis importante…_

_Ça me soulage que je n'aie pas tout gâché avec ma folie…_

_Je dois garder tous ses sentiments en moi car je ne veux pas te peiner encore plus._

_Mais malgré tout ce que j'ai fait enduré, tu as su garder une place pour moi…_

_Tu as finalement accepté mon amour inconvenant..._

_Mais était-ce bien réel ? Je ne le sais toujours pas, j'ai toujours pensé en fixant tes emprisonnant émeraudes que tu avais seulement pour moi :_

_De la pitié ?_

_Des remords ?_

_De l'amitié ?_

_Et je devais m'en contenter, cela me suffisait amplement, tant que tu était là…_

_Je suis prête à tout sacrifier que se soit :_

_Mes sentiments…_

_Mon cœur…_

_Mon amour…_

_Je sais que tu ne liras pas ces mots, pourtant c'est à toi que j'ai pensé quand je les aie écrit._

_C'était une sorte de thérapie ou un moyen de révéler tout de moi, même si tu n'en as aucune conscience._

* * *

Kuga qui avait des larmes qui perlaient le long de ses joues, les essuya rapidement. Les mots qu'elle avait lus, l'avaient profondément bouleversée. Shizuru ne lui avait jamais parlé de tous ces ressentiments et elle tenta même à les cacher, faisant comme s'ils n'existaient pas. C'était comme un fardeau qu'elle voulait porter toute seule. Une sorte de pénitence ou punition à ses actes lors du festival. La louve entendit soudainement les bruits d'un trousseau de clé et l'ouverture d'une serrure.

Paniquée, la princesse de glace referma le fichier Word et le dossier où se trouvait ce document. Et elle avait éteint rapidement l'ordinateur portable et pria qu'il le fasse rapidement. L'ancienne seito kaicho qui avait rejoint la chambre à cet instant, vit sa petite amie poser l'ordinateur sur son bureau.

La châtaigne se mit à lui sourire tendrement alors que Kuga avait eu le réflexe de lever les bras en l'air. Puis réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle baissa immédiatement ses mains, gênée. Ce qui fit rire Fujino.

''Ara que faisait ma Natsuki sur mon ordinateur pendant que je n'étais pas là et qui a l'air de la troubler ?''

''Rien du tout !'' Bafouilla mal à l'aise la princesse de glace qui se sentait coupable d'avoir mis son nez dans les affaires personnels de son amie. Elle savait que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, et qu'on cache tous des secrets. Car c'était aussi son cas. Mais lorsqu'elle avait lu les mots A Natsuki, la nommé était si intriguée qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire le contenu du texte.

''Tu regardais des sites intéressants ? J'espère que je n'aurais pas de virus.''

''Quoi ? Comment ça ?''

''N'ait pas honte, je ne te jugerais pas, tu es jeune et tu as des besoins même si j'aurais préférée d'aider à les satisfaire. Mais je peux toujours d'aider à le faire et maintenant.'' Flirta la buveuse de thé en faisant un clin d'oeil. L'ancienne propriétaire de Duran se mit à réfléchir et réalisa où voulait en venir la châtaigne et elle s'empourpra de plus belle. Mais elle oublia rapidement cette taquinerie et elle se précipita vers son amie à la chevelure caramel en la serra affectueusement dans ses bras, prenant de court la fille à l'accent de Kyoto.

''Je vois que mes mots ont eu de l'effet sur toi.''

''Oui c'est vrai, totalement.'' Répondit la louve alors que la beauté de Kyoto rosissait croyant qu'elle avait mal compris. Kuga quant à elle pensait constamment à ce qu'elle avait lu sur l'ordinateur, et elle se retira de leur étreinte puis mit ses mains au contour du visage de sa précieuse personne, et lui déclara en la fixant dans cette envoûtante marée cramoisie.

''Shizuru, je ne te le dis pas souvent mais je t'aime et véritablement. Non par pitié ou parce que tu es mon amie mais parce je te tiens énormément à toi comme je ne l'ai jamais fait pour personne. Crois-moi quand je te dis ces mots, ils reflètent la vérité de mon coeur et ce n'est une façade pour te soulager de ta peine. J'ai envie d'être auprès de toi, non par devoir…mais parce que j'en ai besoin et que je ne peux plus me passer de ta présence qui m'est devenue essentielle et vitale. Il m'a fallut un certain temps pour le réaliser et tu as accepté de m'attendre et je t'en remercie. Je te le dis sincèrement, je souhaite passer le restant de ma vie auprès de moi. Que ce soit dans la joie, la douleur, la maladie ou la santé, la richesse ou la pauvreté.'' Déclara sérieusement la fille aux émeraudes qui embrassa tendrement les lèvres de sa petite amie qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

''Ara, je pourrais croire que tu me fais tes vœux lors de notre mariage.''

''Je n'ai pas besoin de les dire en face d'une assistance ou de dieu. Je le dis seulement pour toi car tout ce que je viens de dire est vrai. Je t'aime Shizuru.''

''Je le sais…''Sourit la beauté de Kyoto qui ne pouvait plus contrôler ses pleurs de joie à cause de ces merveilleux qu'elle avait toujours souhaité entendre de l'amour de sa vie. ''Je ne douterais jamais de tes sentiments envers moi. Et je t'aime Natsuki et pour l'éternité.''


End file.
